Bishop
The Bishop is a character in the Netflix original series, Castlevania. Background The Bishop was an agent of the Church who was responsible for Lisa's death and Dracula's war on humanity. He was a religious zealot who had a falling out with his superior in Targoviste before the dark lord set his armies loose upon the world. Ending in his relocation to Gresit in response to opposing the Archbishop's questionable proclivities, in the wake of these events, his ultimate goal after hell was unleashed shifted to becoming the most powerful man of his Church in Romania. With all the other major cities having been destroyed by Dracula's army, he in essence would become the holy oligarchy of his own bent faith. He was later killed by the demon Blue Fangs when the beasts attacked his own city. Who mocked the malignant cleric about his absentee god, knowing full well of the blasphemies the madman committed not out of faith in his savior, but for his own twisted ends and personal gain. Personality The Bishop is a central figure in portraying many of Season 1's themes: the dangers of dogma, intolerance, lies, mob mentality, and fanatism. First and foremost, the Bishop is a power-hungry man who wants nothing more than for all of Wallachia to follow his own warped ideology of Christianity. While claiming to be a servant of God, he truly believes God agrees with all of his actions, implying a God complex. As Trevor Belmont observed, this character trait makes the Bishop "beyond insane, over the top and into new lands of snake f******ly crazy". When confronted with proof of forces outside of his perceptions, he will deny their existence. He first does this with Dracula, further enraging him, and later with Blue Fangs, which costs him his life. The Bishop's interpretation of how to do God's bidding is to rid the world of all different viewpoints, regardless of the decency of those who hold those views. To do this, he has militarized his church and allowed thugs and killers to become his priests. When the Bishop burned Lisa as a witch, he narcissistically refused to see himself as responsible for Dracula's rampage. In the Bishop's mind, hell has been unleashed because his superior, the Arch Bishop, has uncouth "interests" and because other Wallachian groups, such as the Speakers, do not share his perception of God. The Bishop and his priests regularly mislead their communities into attacking these outside groups, causing more injustice and suffering instead of taking true actions to remedy Dracula's rampage. In fact, he enjoyed the horrible situation he had set in motion. The destruction of Wallachia and his superiors meant his own power was growing. In his own words: "Gresit will be the last great city in Wallachia. For all intents and purposes, I will be the Church." The Bishop loses both his ideology and life when confronted by Blue Fangs. At the beginning of this meeting, he believes himself righteous and invincible; he denies the demon's presence as they are in a church. The demon quickly makes it clear that the Church and the Bishop's perception of God's protection means nothing. The Bishop slowly despairs as Blue Fangs tears down all of his perceptions of protection, being in God's favor and being righteous. Blue Fangs mocks him for his unjust murder of Lisa and crushes his ego by telling him that the demons are thankful to him for bringing Hell to Earth. The broken Bishop is then consumed by Blue Fangs, ending his reign of terror, although leaving an ongoing legacy of Dracula's vengeful destruction on Wallachia. Appearances Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Netflix Characters Category:Priests and Priestesses Category:Season 1 Characters